


How To Make Your Colleagues Have Sex With You In 3 EASY Steps:

by imaginejolls



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Consent is Sexy, First Time, Getting Together, Jake gives a blowjob, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, kind of?, told from Cassandra's perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginejolls/pseuds/imaginejolls
Summary: Cassandra Cillian has had sex three times in her life; she isn’t very experienced in the sex department. She knows what she wants now, but doesn’t always know how to get it. But if anything, she is determined. And she loves plans.
Relationships: Cassandra Cillian/Ezekiel Jones/Jacob "Jake" Stone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	How To Make Your Colleagues Have Sex With You In 3 EASY Steps:

**Author's Note:**

> posting un-beta'd because i just want to throw this out there! all mistakes are my own and they will be fixed in due time

Cassandra Cillian has had sex three times in her life. 

With her very first boyfriend when they we both seventeen, in the back of his car. As far as first times go, it wasn’t bad. He was sweet, but they were both a little clueless, all shaking hands and embarrassing body sounds. It lasted 16 minutes and 48 seconds. 

Then when she got her diagnosis. It was a downward spiral through a bucket list she had hastily written down for a couple of months. She signed up for online dating, went on a couple of first dates. Desperate, she got drunk one time and let herself be taken home by a man who was more interested in the hemline of her skirt than what she had to say. Cassandra doesn’t remember much from that time. Only the sound of his voice when he came (she didn’t), and then being sent out the door, less than half an hour later. 

The last time, most recently, was in the aftermath of a stray artifact hunt in Spain. While she may seem it, Cassandra isn’t oblivious. She is aware when people are checking her out; when _women_ are. And this one was… breathtaking. Her eyes, dark, were lined with thick lashes, her black hair cascaded softly around her face and down her back in waves. A crooked smile nestled on her lips. Her hand was warm on Cassandra’s forearm. 

It was different than sex with men is. Cassandra expected that much. Her name was Anita and she kissed like a storm, her every touch charged with so much desire it made Cassandra’s skin prickle. It went much slower, as if time itself stood still in their wake. Cassandra finally had an orgasm at the hands of another person, and then another by Anita’s mouth. To date, it was the best sex Cassandra’s had. 

All this to say, Cassandra isn’t very experienced in the sex department. She knows what she wants now, but doesn’t always know how to get it. But if anything, she is determined. And she loves plans.

**Step 1: Research**

Before she makes any moves, Cassandra needs to be certain that her attraction to her fellow librarians isn’t one-sided. It is rude to presume. Just because she appreciates Jacob’s musculature or, on the contrary, Ezekiel’s lithe constitution, doesn’t mean either one of them would like to sleep with her. Or each other, for that matter. So, Cassandra gathers information. Listens carefully. Observes. She’s surprised to find that the process thrills her, her very own hunt for knowledge. A secret, for now. 

Cassandra notices things other people don’t - or can’t. It is an advantage right now, though she can’t help but feel like she’s cheating. Irrational, she knows. Instead of giving that small voice in her head space, she focuses on the job. She pays attention to the way Jacob and Ezekiel interact with each other, and with her. They do typical friends stuff, like playing video games together, or watching sports, and there’s this utter and complete _ease_ in their body language when they are together. Jacob’s hand on the small of Ezekiel’s back, or her own. Ezekiel’s finger planted firmly into Jake’s sternum when they’re fighting about museums, or rules, or anything else. Jacob’s soft smile. Ezekiel’s soft hands. Cassandra takes note of everything and spends her evenings making sense of things. It isn’t easy. Or straightforward. But it still carries a sense of adventure, so Cassandra pushes forward.

**Step 2: Ask**

The three of them spend an awful lot of time together. Not that either of them seems to mind; it is an observation an outsider would make. It just feels right. Solving mysteries, hunting down artifacts, or magic, or magical artifacts, hanging out together in the after hours, it’s the most natural thing Cassandra has ever done. The way they gravitate towards each other unintentionally makes her wonder. She can’t be the only one feeling this, right? 

Cassandra casts a sideglance at Ezekiel, perched on the arm of the couch she is sitting on. They are watching Jurassic Park. (Again.) Jake is sitting on her left, comfortably sprawled over his seat. His arm is outstretched along the back of the couch. If she slouched a little, his hand would be touching the back of her neck. The thought almost makes her shiver. Cassandra becomes hyperaware of their bodies on either side of her. So close, yet just out of reach. She focuses on the muted echo of Ezekiel’s fingers tapping away on the couch, and the rustle of Jake’s hand passing over his jean-clad thigh. Cassandra runs hot. The movie plays out in front of her, but she doesn’t pay attention to it in the slightest. She’s too far gone. Her breathing quickens, gets shallower. She listens to the boys’ breathing, deep and even, and wonders if they’ll notice. If they already did. Cassandra exhales through her nose and rubs her thighs together. The movement catches Jake’s eyes. His gaze drags up her thighs slowly, distractedly. 

Cassandra is surely blushing, she must be. Her cheeks are warm, and her heart is beating fast, and- Jake winks at her. So fast and subtle that you might miss it, but not Cassandra. And not Ezekiel either. His eyebrows do a dance of _what?_ before he turns back to the movie… the credits, actually. When did that happen? 

Jake gets up like a cat after a nap. His movements are languid, deliberate. He picks up the discarded bottles and claps a hand to his thigh to bring the lights back on. Cassandra’s eyes linger at the curve of his ass. So do Ezekiel’s. No time like the present, Cassandra thinks. She takes a trembling breath.

“Doyouwanttohavesex?” she blurts out, sitting so straight and stiff it looks almost painful. 

Jacob does nothing but blink rapidly for a long moment while Ezekiel's face does the human equivalent of a computer program crashing. He recovers fast, though. Opens his mouth to say something. 

“Uh.” Ezekiel clears his throat. Tries again: “Sure.” 

“Wh- what. What? What just happened?” 

Cassandra can’t help the smile that sticks to her mouth. “I’m asking whether you would like to have sex. With me. And Ezekiel. It’s just, we spend so much time together, and we’re close, and I can’t deny that yo-”

“Yes,” Jacob says, finally. “Yes.” 

**Step 3: Listen**

No sex happens that night. But Cassandra does fling herself at Jake, kisses him with desperation that under other circumstances would make her embarrassed, but right now it feels appropriate. Reciprocated. Jake’s kisses are hot and just a little prickly, his tongue insistent at prying her lips open. There’s a shift in the air and without opening her eyes, Cassandra knows Ezekiel is now at her back. Close, so close, but not touching. With a sigh, Cassandra pulls out of Jake’s embrace and turns to Ezekiel. Her eyes search his face for any sign of hesitation. She doesn’t find any. Still,

“Ezekiel Jones,” she says in a low voice, “I’m going to kiss you now.” She watches a smile spread across his mouth before she meets it with her own. His kisses are more restrained. But his hands map her body, getting familiar with her shape in much the same he would with a safe he has yet to crack. 

Cassandra walks to her room that night with swollen lips and a messy tangle of feelings that threaten to claw their way out of her chest. They all went to bed alone, with matching smiles. The next morning is filled with knowing glances, lips that want to smile, reaching hands. 

Jenkins looks up from the kettle. “Am I missing something?” 

Jacob’s eyebrows meet in the middle of his forehead like two angry caterpillars. “What makes you ask that?” he asks, sounding exactly as casual as if someone instructed him to act casual. 

Jenkins narrows his eyes at all three of them. “Nothing,” he says at last. He departs into the Library, his cup of tea escorted to safety alongside himself.

It’s different between them now. There’s excitement tangible when they’re all together. Jacob touches them more, casually, and Ezekiel stands closer that he ever did before. They still fight. Cassandra thinks they always will, when their intellect clashes with ego or stubbornness. But that doesn’t mean that they... It doesn’t mean that whatever they feel for each other isn’t there.

They’re at the Annex, giddy after a mission well done. There’ve been ninjas, an exhilarating chase, puzzles and- Jake and Ezekiel are kissing now. It sends a shiver up Cassandra’s spine every time she sees them. Ezekiel, though the initiator, yields under Jacob’s touch. Jacob crowds him against the nearest surface which happens to be a bookcase, rolls his hips into Ezekiel’s, holds him tight. It makes breath catch in Cassandra’s chest. She stands, frozen in place, watching the scene unfold in front of her. 

Ezekiel makes a lot of noises. Small, but undeniable. His hands claw at the fabric of Jacob’s shirt, then slip underneath it, stroking the hot skin at Jacob’s sides. He rakes his nails down Jake’s back, making him grunt, making his hips jump forward straight into Ezekiel’s groin. It’s delicious to watch their push and pull. Where one gives, the other takes, then offers something else. Cassandra swallows hard. She presses herself alongside Jacob’s back. All she does at first is inhale his scent, nuzzle her face into his shoulder. There are hands on her body now, fast and precise; Ezekiel’s. 

It’s a blurry of mouths and hands and disappearing clothes on the way to a bedroom. Cassandra isn’t sure whose it is. It doesn’t matter; it has a door and a bed, and she’s sitting on it, being kissed by Ezekiel now, while his hands divest her of clothes with the speed of a thief. The very best one. 

Jacob is by their side; Cassandra can feel him kissing on Ezekiel’s neck, one hand anchored at the small of her back. The sensory input is almost overwhelming: Jacob’s warmth, Ezekiel’s mouth on her own, his hands unbuttoning her skirt, Jacob’s hand on her back. It’s too much. Cassandra gasps and leans away. 

“Cass,” she hears Jacob’s low voice saying, “take a breath.” Her inhale is too sharp, too fast. 

“Again,” he instructs. So she does, slower now, and the buzz at the back of her head quiets down. “We can go slower if you need to.” His eyes are kind upon her face. 

Something inside of Cassandra’s chest swells with feeling. “I’m okay,” she says, a tad shaky. 

She catches Ezekiel’s eyes and a hint of a smile before he suddenly tips backwards, taking her down with him. Cassandra yelps and breaks out laughing. She stretches to capture Ezekiel’s smile in a kiss, and _oh_. Somehow, Jake’s hand has ended up trapped between their bodies. His palm cups Ezekiel’s cock over his jeans, while his knuckles brush against Cassandra’s panties-clad mound. Cassandra pushes her hips down. It makes Ezekiel sound like he’s being strangled a little, so she does it again. Jacob is leaning on his forearm, his right hand still pressed snuggly in between their bodies, and Cassandra can feel it when he squeezes Ezekiel’s dick. 

“Zeke,” Jacob says with urgency. 

The shuffling that ensues is far from graceful. Cassandra jabs her elbow straight into Jacob’s ribs by accident when she gets thrown off balance by Ezekiel’s wiggling. Nobody loses teeth though, so she’ll call it a success. They end up by the headboard, and Jacob with Ezekiel’s dick in his mouth, which seems to have been his goal in the first place.

Cassandra watches Jacob’s head rise and fall over Ezekiel’s crotch with curiosity. His eyes are closed, the slightest hint of pink in his cheeks. Ezekiel is pleasure personified. There’s a strand of hair stuck to his forehead, his lips are swollen and parted with moans and sighs. He puts a tentative hand on Jake’s nape. Jake must make a sound of approval, because Ezekiel’s hips stutter. His fingers tangle in Jacob’s hair. Ezekiel pulls him off his cock, shiny with Jacob’s spit. Cassandra never thought she’d find that attractive. She does. Very much so. 

Jacob finally takes off his jeans. Cassandra studies his body with intent, memorizing the swell of his biceps, the fuzziness of his thighs, the shape of his dick. It’s an aesthetically pleasing dick, as fas as Cassandra is concerned. 

“I want you inside of me,” she tells him. 

Jacob’s dick twitches. “Fuck,” he says and he sounds ruined before she’s even had a chance to touch him. “How do you want to do this?” 

It takes all three of them to figure it out in the end. Ezekiel ends up on his back, stretched out underneath Cassandra as she straddles the tops of his thighs. Jacob reaches into the nightstand with confidence; the bedroom must be his. He produces two condoms and a bottle of lubricant.

Jake rolls the condom on Ezekiel’s cock, gives him a few firm pumps, then rolls on his own. Cassandra giggles at the sound the lube bottle makes when he squeezes a good amount on his fingers. He touches her with them, and she gasps. His fingers are cool and slick against her warm and slick vulva. They glide through her folds with ease and familiarity. 

With Jake pressed to her back and Ezekiel’s hands grounding her hips, Cassandra feels the safest she has in a while. Jake is careful, considerate. His fingers fill her up with slow thrusts like waves rolling in and out of her with languid rhythm. Breath catches in her throat. It feels good, so very good, but she wants… She needs… 

“Jake,” she says and it sounds a lot like pleading. 

“I know, sweetheart.” 

His fingers slip out, leave her wanting. Ezekiel draws her into his embrace, hands all over her body like fire. Jake pushes into her from behind. He is slow about it, patient. Cassandra’s mouth is desperate upon Ezekiel’s. The way she’s lying on top of him, her vulva drags right over his erection. Cassandra moans. With each of Jake’s thrust, she slides over Ezekiel’s cock and gets another hit of pleasure. It is overwhelming. It is glorious. 

Jacob is braced on the bed above Ezekiel’s shoulders, and one of Ezekiel’s hands is tightly wound into the hair at the back of Jacob’s head. Bracketed like this, surrounded by the two of them, Cassandra lets loose. She lets Jacob fuck her onto Ezekiel’s cock with quickening pace, lets herself be loud about it. Comes apart with a sharp cry. Jacob fucks her through it, faster and faster, and she knows he’s chasing his own release. She feels his forehead press in between her shoulder blades, feels him mouthing something incoherent into he space just above her skin. Ezekiel bucks up wildly, coming mere moments before Jacob finally shudders undone. A sticky silence falls over them. 

“That…” Cassandra breathes. 

“...was incredible,” Jake finishes. 

“Okay, I agree, but you’re crushing me.” Ezekiel wiggles underneath the two of them. It makes Cassandra laugh. In order to stop accidentally murdering their colleague, Jacob pulls out of her, and Cassandra gasps at the sudden sensation of emptiness. 

“You okay?” Ezekiel runs a hand down her arm, eyes gentle. 

She nods. “Shower?”

“I think that’s a good idea,” Jacob says while disposing of his condom. “Race you!” And off he goes. Naked. 

“Not fair!” Ezekiel shrieks, scrambling to his feet. 

Cassandra laughs and takes off after them. She feels young, wild. She feels like she’s doing something right.

( **Bonus Step: Repeat as many times as satisfactory for all parties involved.** )


End file.
